The Journal
by AmaterasuSpiritWolf
Summary: During a hunt, Dean and Sam come across something they never encountered before. Will an old journal found in an local library help uncover this ancient mystery? Before Yellow Eyes dies, and before they find out about angels. Alternate Universe.
1. The Journal

The Journal

* * *

Dean and Sam had only been investigating a case down in Iowa when they had been ambushed by bright lights and several figures that surrounded them. Dean and Sam aimed their guns at them and when they refused to back down Dean mowed down two of them and they went down for only ten seconds before rising back up. Sam's face was set in a grim line and then took the homemade bomb that he saved for extreme circumstances from his pocket and threw it into the horde. They used the distraction to escape back to their car. Breathing quick, they gave each other a glance before Dean started the car and Sam looked back just in time to see a man with a balding head, and pin striped suit run out the forest.

"Go, go, go!" Sam yells and Dean responds and the Impala shot forward just in time to avoid blinding lightning that shot down from nowhere. As soon as they arrived back in their motel room, they sat down on the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Dean was disbelieving as he went to his father's journal, to try and see if there was any information on what they might have encountered out in the woods that night. When his Dad's journal came up with nothing, and Sam was already snoring Dean turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sam wanted to go into the town's library to see if there was any local legend that might have explained what they had encountered last night. Dean was dozing on a hard backed chair and was thinking about how warm the mid-day sun felt to him when Sam's voice made him jerk around in his chair. He saw his younger brother carrying an old, decrepit book with no title on the front.

"Whatcha got there?" Dean asked with curiosity in his voice. The book looked ill cared for, dusty and worn.

"I think I might have found something big, I think that those people we saw in the woods were angels." Dean stared disbelievingly at Sam.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter, somewhere, would've seen one, at some point, ever?"

"Well this book says different, just read it." Dean took the book from Sam's hands and opened the page, the first page was old, and ink was inscribed on the page with neat hand writing. There was one main paragraph and there were other words that were in different languages that Dean didn't know. The first paragraph said:

_'Castiel, if you are reading this, then I have failed. We are far from grace, further than I could ever imagine. You will feel things that will cloud your judgement. This enemy within is strong and unpredictable. Control these emotions or the fight cannot be won. The others have failed, learn from them but do not follow. You are the last. Michael.'_

"Well that sounds… cheery" He turned the page, and was met with pictures of symbols, rituals, and exorcisms. Then, on the last page, was more english, this time the writing was more hurried, different than the writing he had seen on the first page.

_Zachariah has openly abandoned Heaven and turned his back on the light of the Heavenly Father. Those who follow him will be most dangerous, for there is nothing more pitiful than a fallen angel who has abandoned Heaven, and in turn, God; but refuses to give up his powers. There is no escape, they are coming. I fear the end has finally come in this long war against Hell and it's Demons. This is the last stand. I can only hope that when I die, that I shall meet my end as bravely as the Great Micheal, Vanquisher of Lucifer, and that I will wander in the fields of the Lord once more. Castiel._

This was followed by a few old, dried drops of blood that trailed off to one side of the page. Dean flipped through the last few pages in the book and found that the last few pages of the journal were empty. Sam's face was sombre and Dean swallowed hard. It was hard to believe that angels actually had existed.

"I think we should go show Bobby this, he might want to see this."

* * *

They reached Bobby's place on Thursday, Sam had been flipping through the books and had found some pretty useful information about demons. They walked up to Booby's front door, and walked inside as Bobby answered the door. After greeting each other and when sitting at the table drinking coor beer did they hand the journal to him. They watched the emoticons flash on his face and then surprise.

"Uh, you guys, the demon that your Dad is after, didn't he say it had yellow eyes?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Bobby pointed to a passage in the journal.

_Azazel, the demon with the yellow eyes, has escaped yet again. I believe now that he had the help of his army. The humans who he distribed at early age and gave them psychic powers. Azazel is Lucifer's right hand and is one of the original fallen. Whoever may find themselves agianst him, I pray for their success, and their safety; for as is the very fire he controls, Azazel is a cunning and clever opponent. Castiel._

"We should show this to dad." As Dean flipped through the two pages after, All crammed with information on Yellow Eyes. As Sam went to pull out his cell phone, Dean read another passage.

_We have prevented the rise of Lucifer and slowed the breaking of the 66 seals but have lost many in the largest battle yet. Zachariah, my superior, has done nothing to prevent the deaths of my brothers and sisters. I believe that if we join forces with the hunters that live on this very earth on which we fight, we may stand a chance. Uriel, my brother in combat refuses to let the hunters join the fight, to not even let them know. I fear that this is the wrong choice, and that Zachariah and his garrison are working against us. To whoever may read this, you must think of the seals as the locks on a door, if 66 of 666 seals are broken, then Lucifer walks free to wreak havoc upon humankind and creation. This is something to be avoided at all costs. Castiel._

"Hey Bobby, how old do you think this book is?" Bobby took back the book and found a date on the front cover.

"It says here that this book is over 2000 years old."

"How did it last so long?"

"I don't really know, there were plenty of ways to keep books in good condition back then"

"Dad actually answered this time" Sams voice was surprised "He said he'll be here tomorrow"

* * *

The next day, John's truck pulled into the yard and he walked up to the front door. Once he knocked on it, Dean answered.

"So I heard that you two found some information on Yellow Eyes?"

"Um, yeah, it was in this really old journal that Sam found in this library after we got ambushed by ten of these weird people. We managed to get out okay, but they kept coming, even after I shot down two of them" Dean showed John the passage in the book and John read it. After reading, he smirked.

"I think I know how to kill it now" he said, and he pulled the Colt out of his pocket. "This gun can kill anything, so legend says".

* * *

By next morning, John Winchester was gone.

* * *

This story was inspired by this video tralier

/watch?v=EVErFcIHXRE

Review!

04/05/10

Nothing you reconize belongs to me. Neither does Gabriel or Supernatural


	2. Castiel, Angel of the Lord

Monday, April 05, 2008

They were sitting in a diner on the outskirts of a town out in the middle of Nowhere, Nebraska discussing a case that consisted of your usual problems of people going missing in the middle of the woods. The thing was, when the bodies had been found, they had been drained of blood and then their blood had been used in weird, "Satanic" rituals, which led the police to believe that a cult was to blame. Dean and Sam knew different, this was definently a demon's MO (Mode of Operation). They planned on leaving for the site of the ritual to see if they could gather any more information on why the demons would be killing so many people.

* * *

Once the Impala was parked inside the parking lot that led to the hiking trails where the hikers had disappered they hiked up to a bloody clearing where everything had been blocked off with the yellow CAUTION tape. They had only been examining the symbols on the ground and Sam was comparing them to the ones in the old leather journal that had proved to be very useful. He finally found the ritual in the book and saw that there was different writing here. It was not Castiel's, nor Micheal's.

**This is the ritual that includes the sacrifice of thirteen humans and one angel. It is a dark ritual which is used to break a seal, the raising of the dead. Castiel and I managed to prevent the breaking of this seal when we sent the lead demon, Alistair, back to Perdition; may he burn there for the rest of eternity. Uriel.**

He was jerked from his musing over the writing when he heard Dean shout while pointing to a bright light that exposed all shadows that might have been hidden in the early morning light. It looked like a comet and then, before they could do anything, the light collided with the ground in a wonderful and confusing spectrum of colors that pushed outwards from where it had crashed into the ground. Dust was thrown up and Dean grabbed Sam and tugged him from his awed stare to under a little ledge that acted as a barrier from the oncoming dust.

"Cover your eyes!" Dean shouted before a second explosion rang out and the very trees shook and a bright white light burned at his eyelids. When it was all over, Sam opened his eyes and saw that several trees had fallen and a layer of ash and soil lay over everything. Sam and Dean carefully crawled over fallen trees and the up lifted rocks to see the epicentre of the crash. A deep crater where more derbis and small fires lay around a young man about the age of twenty five with wild brown hair and had dirt, mud, and leaves all over him. Sam and Dean cautiously approched him and stopped when the man lifted his head and his eyes trailed first over Sam and Dean, then over the choatic mess around him. He turned his head back around to Sam and Dean when he heard the gun click and Dean demand,

"Who are you!" Dean kept a close watch on the man as he straighted up and said

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord"

"That's impossible, we have a journal right here that says that you died over 2000 years ago"

"Do you not think that the Lord could not revive those who are needed?" Really, Castiel had no idea what he was to do upon Earth, for he hadn't received Revelation yet. All he knew was that Zachariah had made his way back upon the earth and was aiming his sights back towards wreaking havoc. "You have my journal?" That fact surprised him, when he had left the journal in the prophet's hands before he left for battle, he hadn't expected it to survive so long. Castiel took a step forward and fell down again at the blinding pain. Jimmy, his vessel, screamed in agony and Castiel quickly hid Jimmy's conscience from the pain. Dean and Sam jumped in beside him to help him stand but Castiel waved them off, he had never been the best at healing but surely he could heal himself. He concentrated a little on his injury and before Dean and Sam's eyes, a glow emcompassed Castiel's leg.

"You are hunters?"

"Yeah" Sam was a little awkard and was torn between helping Castiel out of the mud crater or letting him find his own way out. Now that they could have a better look at him, they noticed that he had vivid blue eyes that they could see easily in the dark, like the power that might be hidden there was trying to burst out. He had a dirty trench coat on, over a business suit and his face was all soft lines.

"Zachariah is back, I could sense it from Heaven, or where ever I went when I was destroyed that long, long time ago."

"So, you're an angel, not quite what I expected…" Dean spoke

"This is only my vessel, my true form is blinding to human eyes and the demons of Hell, and my voice is deafening to all. We Angels of Heaven, we are the stars that shine, even in the darkest part of a human soul, we are the heavenly light that shines, even in the darkest spaces of the largest space, between the stars and planets, though Heaven, is where we shine brightest." Castiel's head shifted to look at the stars. "Earth is a place, where even the the most fearless of angels fear to tread. Since the dawn of existence, there have always been moments where the fate of history twisted. Such a moment is upon us now. The conflict between the better, and worse angels; the outcome will change this realm so deeply, there would be no going back. My suspicions are that I was brought back, to help you save the world from that fate"

"What about those angelic buddies that you talked about in that journal of yours?" Dean questioned.

"I assume that they are dead, we sacificed ourselves when we broke free of our vessels to lay waste to the evil that Zachariah, his troops, and the demons polluted God's Creation with." Castiel's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked down, before he gained control of his expressions and his face went blank again. "I'm not quite sure what vessel Zachariah has taken now, but im sure that if I saw him, I would recognize him. But right now I cannot pinpoint his location. There is too much interference and everything is blurry whenever I try to look for him"

"So what are you going to do? We can't just wander around America, looking for some guy that might not even be here."

"I will be able to find him, I only need to follow the trail of destruction and breakage of the seals. I should leave immediatly, the longer I wait, the farther away he gets."

Sam tried to say something, but when he looked back at the angel, Castiel had disappeared.

* * *

Eminem: Like Toy Soldiers

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down...

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers.

Finally, the next chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting.

AmaterasuSpiritWolf

This week's inspiration: .com/watch?v=wkn5XFUuvMU


End file.
